Time Is All It Takes Alternate Ending
by Yuki Kurumi
Summary: Looks like it’s time for Ranma and Akane to part ways. Can they reveal their true feelings for one another before it is too late for both of them? RanmaAkane


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of the characters in this story, though I would love to claim them for myself. I am just a bored anime otaku who wants to try her hand out in writing anime fanfiction with one of her favorite pairings of all time.

Summary: Looks like it's time for Ranma and Akane to part ways. Can they reveal their true feelings for one another before it is too late for both of them? Ranma/Akane

A/N: This is actually just the same thing as the other one, except that, as is said in the title, this has an alternate ending. I had actually done this one first, then changed the ending, thinking that people might prefer the sweeter version. Well, I suppose I was wrong. Jason, one guy who reviewed the other story actually lectured on how the characters were supposed to act. To please him, I posted this one. I think it's a really lousy one, but this is what I've got. Or maybe it's just me…

00000

Kasumi Tendo peeked into the Tendo living room, looking at the big family sitting in front of the Television. There was her dad, Soun, with her two other sisters, Nabiki and Akane. Then there was Akane's come-and-go pig, P-chan. Beside Soun was Master Happosai, Soun's perverted Martial Arts master, with another student and friend, Genma Saotome. Lastly, there was Ranma Saotome, Genma's son, Akane's fiancé, and heir to the Anything-Goes Martial Arts School.

"Everyone, it's lunchtime," she called quietly in her very soft voice. Everyone was so engrossed on the screen nobody heard her. Stepping into the room, she went to kneel beside her father. "Father, it's lunchtime already," she whispered.

"Oh, thank you, Kasumi," Soun said. "Akane, will you turn off the TV please. It's time to go and eat."

Akane reached for the remote control and pushed the button that said "Power," much to the annoyance of everyone else. Even P-chan was wriggling in her arms as a sign of protest. However, when they realized that food was already ready for their consumption, everyone ran and left for the dining room.

Akane sighed followed them to the dining area, sitting on the floor in her usual seat beside Ranma.

They all bowed for a while to give thanks for the food, then they dug in happily.

Just as Akane was about to put some food into her mouth, she heard a knock on their door. Not anyone on the table made a move to stand up and check on it, so she did. Sighing again, she said, "I'll get it." She walked to their front door and slid it open, ready to greet the person outside. Her greeting was cut short as she saw who was there, surprised for a moment.

"Hello, dear Akane," Ranma's mom said with a smile.

Akane closed her open mouth. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Saotome," she said once she had regained her voice. "How nice of you to come here. Do Ranma and Mr. Saotome know?

"Ranma's mom waved a hand at Akane. "Oh, call me Auntie. And, no, Ranma doesn't know. Neither does Genma. It was meant to be a surprise."

"Well," Akane said, motioning for her to come in. "I'm sure it would be a real surprise." She led her Auntie to the dining area, all the while thinking hard. Why would Ranma's mom come to the dojo? She doesn't really make regular visits. I wonder if there's anything special today…"

After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the dining area. All eyes turned to them, especially Ranma's.

"Mom," he whispered, unable to believe that his mom was there.

"Nodoka," Genma said in the same tone.

"Mrs. Saotome," the others said.

Nodoka threw them all a smile. "Hello, everyone," she said in the typical caring mother tone of voice. "Soun, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a week or so. I just need a little rest before I continue on my journey."

Soun almost jumped at the sound of her voice addressing him. "Of-of course," he said. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Yes, Auntie," Nabiki said. "This will, after all, be your home once Ranma marries Akane."

"Nabiki…" Ranma and Akane muttered in a warning tone. Nabiki only looked the other way and pretended to be interested in their roof.

Nodoka didn't say anything about Nabiki's statement. She only smiled a sweet smile and asked if she could sit down. They all spoke at once, saying that, of course, she could sit. There was nothing stopping her. Seeing how welcome she was, she did sit down and they all resumed eating.

"So, Nodoka," Genma started. "What brings you here?"

Nodoka smiled. "I happened to pass by. I'm going to China in a week, and I need a place to stay until my scheduled flight."

"China?" Ranma asked, all at once interested in what his mom had to say. "You're going to China?"

"Yes," she replied.

Akane stared at Ranma's mom as she spoke about her purpose for going to China. Her mind was preoccupied by something else she wasn't able to process what she had said. If given the chance, would Ranma go with his mom to China? After all, it was a good chance to go to Jusenkyo and remove his curse of turning into a girl. If Ranma were to go…

She wasn't able to continue her train of thought, for Nabiki elbowed her in the ribs, pointing to her rice bowl. "Your rice is getting cold," Nabiki said. "You might want to start eating it. If you don't want to, I could finish it for you."

Akane absently gave Nabiki half of what was in her bowl. She was still uneasy about the whole thing. It's not that she didn't like Ranma's mom, but there were many possibilities as to why she came, and there was a huge probability of Ranma going with his mom to China.

She paused. What was it to her, anyway? Ranma could go off and die for all she cared. It's not like she liked him or anything. After all, theirs was just a forced engagement. Besides, he was also engaged to Shampoo and Ukyo. And he turns into a girl when doused with cold water. And…

She turned to look sadly in Ranma's direction, and she was surprised to find that he was looking at her too. She hurriedly looked down into her bowl and began to eat.

0000000000

Ranma walked down the Tendo halls, hands in his pocket. There was no school, he had just finished working out, Ryoga was nowhere to be seen, and he was utterly bored. Plus, it was really hot outside. He wanted to take a swim, but to do that he would have to change into a girl and wear a swimsuit. He'd rather choke to death.

As he passed by the kitchen, he found his mom teaching Kasumi new cooking techniques. The sight of his mom made him gloomy. Not that he didn't want his mom to be there, but…

Flashback

"Genma, Ranma," Nodoka called as she fixed their futon beds. "I have to talk to you."

Ranma, who was only lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling sighed and crawled to where his mom was. Genma, who was then a Panda eating bamboo, dropped the green food and pawed his way to his wife. Nodoka had a kettle of hot water ready, and she poured it over her husband as soon as he was within arms' reach.

"Dears, I'm going to China in a week," she started, fixing her kimono as she kneeled in front of them.

Ranma looked at his mom. "When are you coming back?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't plan on coming back."

Ranma and Genma both looked flabbergasted, fixing her with a questioning stare. She looked just the way she normally did, as if she didn't say anything so shocking.

"Why?" Genma asked. "Is it because of me? Is it because I turn into a panda? Or is it because your son turns into a girl?" His eyebrows met together on his forehead. "You plan on leaving us, your husband and son, here?"

Mrs. Saotome shook her head sadly. "No," she replied. "I'm planning on taking the two of you with me."

Both father and son's mouths dropped open in shock. "You want to take us with you?" Genma asked.

"Yes. I think it is about time we spend our lives together. Nothing is happening to you as you stay here. You just continue being freeloaders in your friends' house. Besides, don't you want to got to Jusenkyo to cure your abnormal physical constitutions?"

Genma nodded. "That we do," he said in confirmation. "But what about Akane? You know Ranma is engaged to marry her and inherit this dojo."

Ranma looked the other way, closing his eyes and acting like he didn't care the least bit. "Who would want to marry a tomboy?" he asked heartlessly. "It's not like we were given a chance to choose who we want to marry, anyway."

He opened his eyes, looking for something to stare at. He settled for the wall beside him. Yes, they weren't given a chance to choose, weren't they? So who cares if he leaves? Not him, definitely…

"Well," Nodoka said. "There you have it. Ranma doesn't mind. You just have to tell Soun that your deal is off."

"But—dear--."

Ranma stood from the floor, waving a hand at them. "Whatever. Tell me when you want to go." With that, he left the room and walked off to cool his head.

End Flashback

But his head didn't cool off. Even until now, four days after his mom had made the announcement. Everyone had been complaining about his coldness to everyone else, but neither Genma nor his mom would say anything. As for him, he hadn't told anyone yet, and he wasn't sure if he was even planning on letting anyone know. He could just leave one night and never return. Akane doesn't even have to know…

He grunted angrily and turned to walk back to the dojo. He was often frustrated and angry the past days and he decided to vent out his frustration by working out again. He changed into his exercising attire and sat on the floor to meditate for a while.

Minutes passed, and he finally made up his mind to stand up. He did a couple of punching and kicking exercises, until he felt the presence of another in the dojo. Wiping his brow, he turned to see that Akane was standing by the door, dressed in her workout clothes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Ranma," she said, stepping into the dojo. "Do you mind if I stay and work-out with you?"

Ranma shrugged. "Whatever," he answered, turning his back to her and getting back to what he was doing.

Akane frowned. Something was definitely wrong with Ranma. He was too quiet, it was unnerving. Something must have happened to make him act that way. And she was determined to find out about it. "Ranma,' she started. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately…"

Ranma paid no heed to her. He swung his leg to practice his kicking, not once looking in Akane's direction or acknowledging her question.

"Ranma…"

He still ignored her.

"Ranma!"

"What?!" he shouted. "What do you want? You're disrupting my training." He stopped kicking and faced her. "Well? You're wasting my time, you know."

Akane looked taken aback. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? I know you've always been mean to me, but now you're mean to everyone else. I just want to know what's bothering you."

Ranma turned and closed his eyes. "It's none of your business," he said unconvincingly.

"But… Ranma…"

"Look, Akane," he said angrily. "When someone tells you that something is none of your business, it means get the hell out of that person's hair. Can't tomboys understand that kind of thing?" He stormed out of the dojo and left Akane standing there.

Akane stared at his back as he moved further and further away. Ranma never was usually this stingy. In fact, this was the stingiest Ranma she had ever seen. Something must be terribly wrong.

But he doesn't have to take it out on her. Her eyebrows drooped to the side. Why did he have to be so mean to her? All she was trying to do was help him. Can't he just lighten up a little and allow her to do something good for him?

She sighed. She had lost the mood to exercise. Trying hard not to look hurt, she walked out of the dojo and went up to her room to change back into normal clothes.

0000000000

Akane walked home alone from school. Ranma had gone off and skipped class. She wasn't really surprised by it, but she still couldn't help thinking that maybe it still had something to do with the way he has been acting the past few days. Ever since the night Nodoka arrived, he already started acting cold to everyone. As to why… Akane still had yet to know.

As she turned a corner, she noticed Ranma by the vacant lot in the block, sitting on a tree stump and looking at the ground. Cautiously she approached him.

"Here to bug me again?" Ranma said suddenly. He didn't give any sign that he had noticed her coming so she was taken by surprise.

She walked over to where he was seated and stood beside him. "Not to bug you," she said. "I just want to talk."

Ranma sighed irritably. "Haven't I made it clear enough yesterday that I didn't want to talk?"

Akane looked at him angrily. "I have a right to know," she said firmly.

Ranma snorted. "Humph. What gives you that idea—?"

"I'm your fiancé!"

He opened his eyes in surprise. Akane never acknowledged that they were engaged on her own will. Either she was forced to or there was some circumstance that would make her admit that she was in fact his fiancée. "Not anymore, you're not," Ranma finally said.

Akane looked at him oddly. What did he mean not anymore? "What are you trying to say, Ranma? I never heard our parents say the engagement was off." Was she hearing right? They weren't engaged anymore? But…

"What I'm saying is we're not going to marry each other anymore." He turned his head to face her. "I've told you what was bothering me. Now are you satisfied?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but had to try many times to get words out. "Why?" was all she was able to say.

"Because I'm leaving. With my mom."

Akane felt like her world was being torn in half. Ranma, leaving? She had feared this, but she never thought it would actually happen. "But—"

"It's fine, though," he said calmly, which shocked Akane even more. "We were forced anyway from the start, remember? So there's nothing to lose. We didn't develop any feelings anyway, didn't we? And we would always fight over the smallest of things."

Akane stepped back and turned around, covering her mouth to prevent her gasp from coming out. How can he think there was nothing? Sure, they always fought with each other but…

She looked at Ranma's face. There was no emotion there; his eyes were blank, cold. So unlike Ranma. Backing away, she turned to run home, intent on not letting him hear or see her cry.

Ranma turned his head to the sound of running footsteps and found that Akane was not anymore there. He looked sadly at where she was standing a minute ago and sighed. It wasn't easy telling her about his leaving. Heck, it was painful enough to think of what would happen if he did.

And he really didn't want to leave. He had a good many friends in Furinkan High School. His childhood friend was just in the neighborhood selling Japanese pancakes. He had met so many people in Nerima, both the annoying and the good types. He had gotten quite fond of the Tendos…

And…

He shook his head. There was nothing between them. Nothing. Or so he kept telling himself.

He sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time. Two more days… two more days and he and the whole Saotome family will be leaving for China. China… oh, yes. He wanted to go to Jusenkyo and cure his physical constitution. But if he left, he wasn't ever going to return. He looked up at the darkening sky.

Akane…

Akane stared up at the stars from her bedroom window. Two more days until Ranma leaves. Has he even told the others in the house? Something told her he hasn't, and she was half-glad half-not. She was the first person he ever told this thing about, and that made her feel special. But the fact that he was, indeed, leaving was the annoying part. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't.

"Ranma, you idiot," she whispered into the night air. "What's the big idea deciding to leave all of a sudden? And not to return?" A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it off. "That's so unfair."

Another tear slid down the other cheek, and she wiped it off again with the back of her hand. Then another, and another. Before she realized it, she was already crying. "Why am I crying? For that inconsiderate jerk? Ha…" She tried a fake laugh, then gave up on it. Covering her face with her hands, she fell to her knees and wept. She was now really weeping in sorrow, and she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't and wouldn't even if she wanted to.

"Ranma," she whispered between sobs. "Why? Why now? Now when… when…" She sobbed again uncontrollably. "When I've gotten to like you…" She pressed her palm to her closed eyelids and attempted to stop the flow of tears.

Not now when I've fallen in love with you, Ranma…

She heard a knock on the door and a cautious call of "Akane?" It was Kasumi.

Akane wiped her eyes with her shirt and looked into the mirror. "Just a minute," she called aloud as she examined her eyes. They were a little red, but thankfully not swollen. Hopefully Kasumi won't notice a thing. Putting on a forced smile, she walked over to her door and turned the knob, allowing her eldest sister to enter. "What are you doing here at this time of night, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked worriedly at her. "Have you been crying, Akane?"

Drat. She noticed. "Me, crying? What's there to cry about?" she said unconvincingly. "Do you need anything, by the way?"

Kasumi entered her room and closed the door. "Is it about Ranma?" she asked. "About… what's going to happen the day after next?"

Akane opened her mouth, but heard nothing. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "W—What do you mean?" she finally got to say.

"Akane…" Kasumi said quietly in her innocent voice. "Ranma has already told us about his decision to move to China with his mom. Just now, when he got home." She covered Akane's hand with hers. "Akane, I know you already know about it. And I know you're not fine with it. Obviously, or you wouldn't be crying."

Akane looked the other way. "I wasn't crying. And if I were, it definitely wasn't because of that cross-dressing jerk. Who cares if he leaves? I know I don't. If you're looking for someone who'd be sad of his departure, I advise that you go to find Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi. They'd definitely be crying over him."

"Akane, don't try to force yourself," her elder sister said comfortingly. "He's your fiancé, remember?"

"Well, he already told me he wasn't anymore. And I believe he's right. If we're not going to see each other again anyway, what's the point of remaining engaged? It's not like I've got feelings for him—" A tear fell from her eye and down to her hand. "Nope, no feelings at all," she forced herself to say.

Kasumi wrapped her younger sister in an embrace. "Akane, it's okay to admit that you will be missing Ranma. We all will. But I know you'll be missing him in a more special way…"

Akane tried to say something again that was against what she really felt, but she was already overcome with tears. She leaned her forehead to Kasumi's shoulder and let the tears fall freely. Somehow, Kasumi's loving strokes in her hair and the gentle way she held her made her feel much more comfortable. Though, not comfortable enough to forget the matter at hand.

"Kasumi," she said quietly. "Does Ranma really have to leave? I mean, I know he wants to heal his physical condition of turning to a girl, and I understand that. But to not return to Japan?"

"Well, if you really want him to stay, I think what you should do is tell him about how you feel." Kasumi pulled her sister away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure that's what I would do if I were you."

Akane giggled. "Or if it was Dr. Tofu who was about to leave, you mean?" she asked playfully.

Kasumi blushed. "W-what are you talking about, Akane?"

Akane only smiled. She felt a lot better now that she had someone to talk to. "Never mind. Thank you, Kasumi," she said, smiling.

Kasumi smiled back. "Anytime, Akane." She got on her feet and made his way for the door. Before stepping out of the room, she turned her head to give a final word to Akane. "Akane… don't tell anyone." Smiling, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Akane stared at the closed door, wondering what on earth Kasumi was talking about. After a moment's though, she finally understood. Smiling, she whispered into the air, "Don't worry, Kasumi. I won't." She giggled at the thought of her sister and Dr. Tofu together, and couldn't help laughing at what she imagined would be Dr. Tofu's general behavior.

0000000000

Ranma walked across his room to the cabinet, checking if there was anything left in it. He and his family would be leaving in Japan in two hours, so he had to make sure that he took everything he had to. He didn't notice his mom standing just a little way behind him.

"Ranma," Nodoka said carefully. She knew Ranma had short temper since she came and told them to go with her, so she did her best to avoid getting a rise out of him. "We're leaving for the airport in 20 minutes. Have you said your good-byes yet?"

Ranma shook his head. "No need to do so," he said simply. He continued to walk around the room, checking every single corner for any properties he might leave behind.

"But what about Akane? Aren't you at least saying good-bye to her?"

Ranma stiffened at the sound of Akane's name. For a few moments he remained still. "Isn't it enough that she knows we're leaving?" he finally asked, standing upright as there was nothing more left behind in the room. "Let's just go eat a little and leave for the plane."

"But, Ranma," Nodoka said.

Ranma faced her with a hard look. "What?" he asked. "Stop pestering me, alright? I've got too much in my mind already. Why don't you go and say goodbye to her if you're going to miss her so much?" Stomping his feet, he walked out of the room and went to the pond of the Tendos. At least there was peace and quiet in that one place.

"Ranma…" an all too familiar voice called out to him.

So much for peace and quiet…

"What is it, Akane?" he asked.

Akane went up to him and sat down on one of the big rocks bordering the pond. She bit her lip trying to think of something to say. "Umm…" She looked up at Ranma sadly. Her heart was beating so loud she was surprised he hasn't heard it yet. "Ranma…"

"What is it with people saying 'Ranma, Ranma' these days?" he asked irritably. He wanted to leave already as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to be standing there beside Akane. Not when there were a lot of emotions mixed up inside of him. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he heard a soft sob from beside him. Turning his head, he saw that Akane was weeping, though it was obvious that she was trying her best to stop the flow of tears. "Akane?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Look, I'm sorry for venting out on you, okay?" He kneeled in front of her and tried to pry her hands away from her face.

Akane looked at him with her sad blue eyes. "Ranma, are you really leaving?" she asked.

"Does it look like I'm not?"

Her eyes narrowed in sadness. "But… you can't." She looked down at her feet.

Ranma returned the sad look that she was giving him. "But I am leaving, Akane. We can't change that now. It's already too late." Faintly he could hear him mother calling his name and his father's name. "See? There goes my mom collecting me and pop already." He stood up and turned to leave, but he felt Akane tugging his sleeve.

"Ranma, don't… please," she whispered. He barely heard her, but he was sure that was what she said.

"Akane, let go."

Akane lifted her face and looked at him intently. "Please, Ranma," she said, holding onto his sleeve. Getting on her feet, she buried her face in his shirt and cried. She expected him to push her away or something, but he just stood there, stroking her hair in a very comforting way. "You can't just leave me here after all this time."

Ranma sighed. He planted a soft kiss on Akane's head, so soft he was sure she couldn't have felt it. "I have to go, Akane," he said, pulling her hands from his shirt, holding them tightly with his own hands. Her hands felt so cold and clammy, or maybe his hands were just too warm. Either way, he let go of her hands soon enough and pulled her body to his, wrapping her in an embrace like he had never done before to anyone.

This could be my only chance… Moving his lips close to her ear, he whispered a soft goodbye. Then… he leaned close to her ear and whispered something. A three-word phrase intended for a very special person.

Quickly he pulled away from her and walked away. He wasn't sure if she heard the last bit. If she did, she didn't give any sign of it. He left her crying there, face in her hands. Walking fast, he went to their room to gather his luggage and get ready to leave for the airport.

Meanwhile, Akane was left in the garden, sobbing and sniffing like a lovesick girl. Stupid Ranma. How can he just leave like that, so soon and with nothing but a hug and a barely audible goodbye? How could he be so heartless? He even had the guts to tell her that he loved her, when he would just be leaving the next instant—

Akane removed her hands from her face, eyes showing that she was clearly confused. That was what Ranma said, wasn't it? Didn't he say he loved her? Or maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she had been too desperate to hear that from him that she imagined it.

But she was positive that he did whisper those three words to her. She had even felt his hot breath as he murmured it into her ear.

I love you…

She stood up abruptly, unable to decide what to do. Making up her mind, she ran out of the garden and to the gate, where the Saotomes were all saying their good-byes to the rest of the Tendos. She waited in the background for a while. What if she really had imagined it and Ranma just laughed at her? But finally, when the Tendos went back into the house and the Saotomes stepped out onto the street, she made up her mind to go and run to catch Ranma.

"Ranma!" she yelled just as he was about to turn the corner. She saw him pause and tell his family to move on and that he would follow. Running the short distance left between them, she faced Ranma aware that she still looked like a mess.

"What is it, Akane?" Ranma asked. "We might miss the plane. Whatever you want to say, say it fast."

Akane scowled at him. "You are a jerk," she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You stopped me to tell me that I am a jerk? You've been telling that the whole time I've been with your family, Akane. Can't you say anything nice for a change?"

Akane continued to scowl at him. She was about to tell him that he was an inconsiderate bastard and that she wasn't going to say anything nice to him, but she changed her mind. She smiled at him, and from the look on his face she could tell he thought her crazy. Moving closer, she hugged him and clung to him, muttering something he couldn't quite understand.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I love you, too, you idiot!" she said, pulling her face from his chest. For a moment the smile faded from her face. Ranma looked absolutely baffled, as if he thought she was sick or something to say something stupid as that to him. In those few moments she felt like she should die already. He absolutely thought she was demented. Oh no…

Then, she was suddenly back in his arms.

"Ranma…" she whispered. Her breath hitched in her chest and she couldn't quite believe what was happening. "Ranma…" she said again.

"Akane," he whispered back. "I'm sorry. But nothing can be done now. I'm leaving for China."

Akane pulled away suddenly, unable to believe what she was hearing. She had just admitted her love for him, and still he says he has to go? "You still want to go after what I've told you?" she asked, feeling all the more forlorn. Then she noticed he was smiling at her, and she understood that he was just playing. Closing her eyes and trying not to laugh with relief, she hit him on the chest. "God, I hate you, Ranma," she said playfully.

Ranma smiled at her, cupping her chin with her hand. He made her face him, and he noticed the droplets of tears clinging to her eyelashes. His heart was thumping madly in his chest, but he wasn't about to stop himself from doing something that his heart really desired to do. Pulling Akane closer to him, he did something he never expected he would be able to do and he kissed her.

Akane closed her eyes as she felt Ranma's lips touch hers. There was a mixture of content and relief in her. She was surprised at what was actually happening, yet she was also very blissful about it. She really did love Ranma. She knew she has harbored that feeling for some time already, she just refused to admit it. Now she finally had the courage to do so, and she was happy that he felt the same way.

She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. It felt so good to be able to let out one's true feelings, and she was thankful that she got to do it before he left. She knew she would have regretted it if she hadn't done so.

Ranma ended the kiss and pulled a few inches away from her. He stared into the beautiful blue eyes that sparkled right there in front of him, and he couldn't help but feel how lucky he was. He knew he was always calling her a tomboy, and that she was uncute and unsexy. But the fact is she wasn't any of those. But who cares anyway? At least he knew she loved as much as he did her.

Akane bit her lip, not knowing the effect it was having on Ranma, and not knowing that he was finding her cuter and cuter by the moment. "Don't you have anything to say? Because I do." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him again. "I love you."

Ranma opened his mouth to say something. "I…"

"Yay!"

The couple broke apart and looked around them to see that both their families were looking at them intently. They could see Nodoka practically jumping with joy. Genma and Soun were crying happily. Nabiki was grinning, and beside her Kasumi was smiling.

"Hooray for Ranma and Akane!" shouted Nodoka.

Both teenagers regarded her with suspicion. "Mom, what is the meaning of all this?" Ranma asked.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," she said with an apologetic smile. "I wasn't really planning on going to China. In fact, I was quite worried that I might be forced to spend money and buy tickets for us to actually really go there."

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly. "What?" the Saotome father and son asked.

"But since you and Akane have already confessed your love for one another, all turned out well," she continued.

Ranma's jaw dropped open. His mom had set them up. "Mother!!!" he shouted. "God, I hate you! How can you do this to me?" He glared at his mother and ignored her repeated attempts to justify what she had done.

"Well, all's well, isn't it?" she asked. She stared at her son and stopped smiling. "But you love Akane, don't you, Ranma?"

Ranma blushed. "Says who?" he said hastily. He could see Akane staring at him in disbelief from beside him. "I never said anything of the sort. Besides, why would I waste my time on this tomboy?"

Akane opened her mouth to retort. "W-what the—tomboy?" She couldn't believe it. He was actually denying it.

"But we saw everything, didn't we Kasumi?" Nabiki said loud enough for Ranma and Akane to hear. "We saw how you _kissed_ one another." She grinned evilly as she mentioned the word. "Oh, how fun this all is. Finally I can collect my money from those people at school who betted that you will never kiss."

Ranma blushed a deeper shade of red. "You are not supposed to butt into other people's privacy, you know," he said angrily. "Besides, it was all just at the spur of the moment. I told you, I would never kiss a tomboy like her willingly."

"You jerk!"

"Come on, Ranma, honey. Mommy knows all about it, and so does Daddy, so it's no use denying."

"Genma! Our dream will come true!"

"Too true, Soun!"

"So that's 1000 yen from the guy in art class plus, give or take, 10,000 from those football players…"

"Well, this is a happy ending, isn't it?"

Ranma turned away and walked back to the dojo, aware that Akane was following him. He had to get away from all those lunatics.

"Ranma, come back here!" she called out. "Get back here, you idiot! What's the big idea insulting me like that?" She grasped his wrist with her hand and made him face her. "Wait a moment, you jerk! I'm trying to talk to you!" She was so angry with Ranma she could almost kill him. She had admitted her feelings to him, and she was sure he was about to admit his to her, but now he was fervently denying that he had any feelings whatsoever for her. She had to know if he was just playing with her a while back.

Ranma sighed like someone utterly pissed. "Didn't you hear what I told them back there?" he asked.

Akane frowned and let him go. She watched sadly as he walked away, but smiled suddenly. She had caught his eye before he fully turned away, and she was sure that she saw an emotion there that was nowhere close to hate. There was laughter in his eyes, and she was positive she knew what it meant. She giggled softly and sighed. Fine, Ranma can have it his way. She'd wait for him until he was man enough to admit it to her in front of everyone else. For now, let everything be as it was before.

Fin

A/N: Told you this ending was also weird, but what the hell.


End file.
